Klaine Week Drabbles
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: The drabbles I've written for Klaine week. All are written on my tumblr, but I decided to post them here too.
1. Monday: Klaine as babies

Elizabeth smiled as she was wheeled into the recovery room, her newborn baby boy in her arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, tufts of curly black hair sticking out of the blanket, and he was fast asleep.

Across the room was another lady, her brunette baby laid on her chest, making small noises and waving his arms as he tugged on his mother's long her.

Sophia looked up at Elizabeth with a smile "Hi. It looks like we're room mates. I'm Sophia Hummel, and this is my baby boy, Kurt."

Elizabeth smiled back warmly "Hi. I'm Elizabeth. And this is my Blaine."

Burt walked back into the room "Hey, Sophia. I brought you your coffee."

He turned to Elizabeth and smiled "Hi. I'm Burt."

Elizabeth smiled "I'm Elizabeth."

Over the course of the next few hours the three chatted happily. Blaine's father showed up after collecting their other son from school, a six year old Cooper, Burt and Michael broke of to talk about football. Cooper was sat by his mother, cooing over his newborn brother.

Sophia had now moved across the room in a wheelchair and was sat by Elizabeth's bed, Kurt still in her arms.

Elizabeth smiled "Lets let the boys meet. Blaine has woken up now."

Sophia nodded and Elizabeth crossed her legs, laying Blaine out on the bed in front of her. Sophia slowly moved Kurt so he was lying side by side with Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine both turned their heads to look at each other, eyes wide and curious; after all, they were still learning about the world.

They both moved their arms a little, gurgling happily as they looked at each other.

They watched each other with wide eyes, watching each other's movements, and then their hands touched.

Elizabeth and Sophia both smiled at each other, then went back to watching their boys curious looks.

When it was time for them both to leave the hospital, they exchanged numbers, vowing to stay in touch.

And they did; Elizabeth watched Kurt grow up, forming a fast friendship with Blaine. She watched Sophia get sick, and watched Kurt have to mature faster than he should. She watched their boys grow closer, and start dating. And she and Michael were there when Burt started dating Carole. They comforted him when he was unsure whether to propose or not, and Elizabeth helped him pick the ring.

The two families remained firm friends forever. And, on their son's wedding day, their families were bonded, forever.


	2. Tuesday: AU! Klaine

**A/N To karatekid1018, I tried to reply to you but you have your private messaging turned off. Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot. And yes, I think you are correct about the order.**

Blaine held his white cane out in front of him as he stepped into his boyfriend's house "Hi Kurt."

Kurt gently hooked an arm around Blaine's waist, pressing a light kiss to his cheek "Hi Blaine."

Blaine smiled; a boyfriend was something he never thought he'd have. After he lost his sight after the attack at the Sadie Hawkins dance, he never thought anyone would want to be with him.

Which was what made meeting Kurt all the more remarkable.

__Blaine walked through the coffee shop, his cane out in front of him to help guide him, his friends from the Warblers on either side of him.__

__When he was stood in the queue, Wes went to get a table, and David waited with him.__

__And this was when Kurt had tried to duck past him, to get to the table where Rachel was waiting for him.__

__Kurt apologised when he bumped into Blaine, and then he gasped softly.__

__Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, ready for someone else to tease him about his lack of eyesight or his cane, but then Kurt surprised him.__

_"_I'm sorry, I just, you're really, oh God, I have to go."__

__David had seen the flustered look on Kurt's face and reached out to stop him "Hey, wait. He's gay too."__

__Kurt turned to look at Blaine and asked "You are?"__

__Blaine nodded slowly, curious as to where all this was leading.__

__Unseen by Blaine, Kurt smiled softly "In that case, can I take you out sometime?"__

And it had now reached the point where they had been dating each other for two months, and Kurt's parents had asked to meet Blaine.

Kurt guided Blaine into the front room, knowing the house was unfamiliar to him "Dad, Carole? I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine."

Blaine cleared his throat and whispered "Hi."

A gruff voice from the right side of the room spoke up, and Blaine instinctively turned towards "Hi. Nice to meet you, kid."

Blaine nodded and said "You too, sir."

Blaine jumped slightly as he felt a presence of another person step close to him, and a female voice said "Hi, Blaine."

She gave him a gentle hug, one Blaine found himself returning with his hand that wasn't holding his cane "Hi, Mrs Hummel."

Carole smiled and released him, saying to him "You should come and sit down, sweetheart."

Kurt led Blaine towards the sofa, guiding him carefully to sit down.

Burt sat up straighter, turning to Blaine "So, Blaine. What sort of things are you into?"

Blaine cleared his throat again and replied "I like singing, sir. And college football. I used to go watch, but then-"

Blaine gestured to his eyes before continuing "So now I mostly just listen to it."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's waist softly, and Carole stood up "Dinner's almost ready. I'll just go dish up."

Blaine started to stand up "I can help, Mrs Hummel."

Carole smiled "Don't be silly Blaine, you're our guest. Please. I'll only be a few moments."

Blaine nodded, starting to sink back into his seat, Kurt's arm winding around his waist again.

Kurt looked at his Dad "Dad, after dinner, would Blaine and I be okay to go up to my room?"

Burt nodded "Sure. But remember what we talked about."

Kurt sighed "Yes, Dad, I know. Door open."

Blaine flushed red and Burt chuckled "Relax, its not that I don't trust you, kid. I say the same to Finn when he has girls over. Rules are rules."

When Carole called back through announcing that dinner was ready Blaine got to his feet, Kurt keeping a hold on his waist, leading him through to the dining room. Kurt pulled the seat out for him, helping his boyfriend lower himself into the seat before assisting him in pushing the chair under the table, dropping a small kiss to the top of his head.

Carole smiled at him before calling upstairs to Finn, who came downstairs, sitting at the table.

Kurt touched Blaine lightly on the shoulder "Blaine, this is my stepbrother, Finn. Finn, this is Blaine."

Finn grinned "Nice to meet you."

Blaine smiled softly "You too. Thank you."

The people gathered around the table started to eat, chatting amicably, Blaine eating slowly but efficiently, due to the many years of practice he has had.

After the meal Carole said "Finn, its your turn to do the dishes tonight."

Finn sighed "But Mom, I have to call Rachel."

Carole chuckled "You call or see Rachel every night. Its not often your brother has a guest over. Its your turn."

Finn sighed "Fine. Later bro, later Blaine."

Blaine smiled "Bye Finn."

Kurt turned to Blaine and asked "Shall we go upstairs?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist again, starting to lead him up the stairs. Blaine held onto the banister with one hand, clutching his cane with the other.

Kurt smiled "Relax honey. I won't let you fall."

Blaine nodded "I know, its just, your house is unfamiliar to me. I'm still getting my bearings."

Kurt kissed his cheek, leading him up the stairs "I've got you."

Blaine smiled softly "I know."

Kurt led Blaine into his bedroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bed before sitting beside him.

Blaine sighed, leaning into Kurt "Thank you."

Kurt smiled again "For what?"

Blaine replied "For being with me. Despite the fact that I can't see."

Kurt smiled "Stop it. I should be the one thanking you. You don't even know what I look like. I could be ugly."

Blaine rounded on him, an incredulous look on his face "Kurt, I may not be able to see you, but you are far from ugly. I can tell by touch to know that you are not ugly in any way. Plus, David described you to me after our first meeting. I've never forgotten what he said."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek softly "Oh? And What did he say?"

Blaine moved his hands through the air, trying to find Kurt's face. Once Kurt had caught on to what he was doing, he took hold of Blaine's hands, guiding them to their destination.

Blaine stroked his thumb over Kurt's cheekbones "Striking blue eyes. Like looking into galaxies. Defined cheekbones, a bright smile, a cute little button nose, soft, stylish brown hair and pale, flawless skin."

Kurt chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's "I think you should be concerned. You might have competition."

Blaine smiled softly "Never. Even if he was gay."

Kurt laughed softly "You're awfully confident."

Blaine smiled "I love you. That's why."

Kurt looked momentarily shocked before smiling, leaning in and placing a chaste, gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips "I love you too."

Blaine grinned widely "You do?"

Kurt smiled "I do. And right now, in this moment, I've never been happier. You're my first boyfriend, Blaine. But is it too much to say I want you to be my only?"

Blaine shook his head quickly "No. I feel the same. You're my first boyfriend, too. And one day, I want all of my firsts to be with you. You're the only person I've trusted this much, in a long time."

Kurt smiled softly, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips "I want that, Blaine. One day, I want all of that."

Blaine asked quietly "Can we lie on the bed? Just to cuddle."

Kurt nodded, manoeuvring Blaine's cane to the floor before helping Blaine shift up the bed so they were both laid on the covers, facing each other.

They laced their fingers together, Kurt moving close to Blaine.

Blaine smiled "You can kiss me again, if you like."

Kurt leaned in, lightly pressing his lips against Blaine's, their hands still clasped together.

Kurt moved one of his hands to cup Blaine's cheek as the two leaned further into the kiss, smiling as their lips moved together gently.

Blaine whispered softly "I love you."

Kurt pressed another light kiss to Blaine's lips "I love you too."


	3. Wednesday: Missing Moments

Blaine stumbled through Kurt's front door, clinging onto Kurt, giggling. The two were followed by a sober Finn who whispered "Shh, Blaine! You'll wake our parents."

Blaine tried to quell his laughter "Sorry. Sorry. Don't mean too. But everything's all tilty and its fun."

Kurt sighed; the last thing he wanted to do was spend the night in a room with his crush - his crush who had just spent the night sucking Rachel Berry's face, no less. But there was no way Blaine could get home on his own, and Kurt really didn't want to have to drive him two hours back to Dalton. So Kurt just took him back to his own house.

Kurt helped Blaine up the stairs, Finn following behind, the three walking as slowly was possible.

Kurt stopped outside the door to Finn's room "Goodnight, Finn."

Blaine giggled "Goodnight, tall person!"

Finn rolled his eyes "Goodnight Kurt, Blaine. No funny business, okay?"

Kurt glared at him and Finn just looked at him questioningly "What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Go to bed Finn. Night."

Finn went into his room and Kurt carried on walking with Blaine towards his room. As soon as they made it into his room Blaine toed off his shoes and jumped onto the bed "Goodnight, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed and tucked the sheets over Blaine "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine was soon snoring softly as Kurt went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

When Kurt got back into the room, Blaine was curled up on the right hand side of the bed. Kurt sighed again, slipping into the bed, staying as far away from the sleeping boy as he could.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to settle down.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Thursday: Anniversary

A/N. So I did a future anniversary, instead of one year anniversary. I just wanted to write cuddles and cuteness.

Blaine wound his arm around his boyfriend's waist, snuggling up closer to him "Hey Kurt. Kuuuuuuuuuuurt."

Kurt blinked a couple of times, looking up into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend "Blaine?"

Blaine grinned "Happy anniversary, baby!"

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly "And you couldn't have waited until I woke up to say that because?"

Blaine pouted "Because I made you breakfast?"

Kurt smiled again, sitting up slowly "Happy anniversary baby."

Ten minutes later they were both clad in pyjamas, sat at their tiny table in their tiny New York apartment - and neither of them could be happier.

Blaine reached behind him and slid a wrapped gift across the table with a smile "I got you a gift baby."

Kurt reached into his dressing gown pocket, picking out a gift and pushing it over to Blaine "I got you one too."

Blaine smiled, leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend "Thank you baby."

Blaine unwrapped his gift, sliding off the wrapping and opening the box. Inside the box lay a silver pocket watch and Blaine grinned "Oh baby, I love it!"

Kurt smiled "Open it honey."

Blaine popped the clasp, opening it, and his eyes welled up slightly; engraved into the metal were the words _Always and Forever_.

Blaine looked up at Kurt "Thank you. I love it."

Kurt smiled "I'm pleased."

Blaine nudged his gift still lying on the table "Open yours then."

Kurt smiled, picking it up, opening it. Seeing a silver ring laid in the box he looked up at Blaine, who was blushing slightly. "Its, um, well, its a promise ring. I was wondering if you'd wear it."

Kurt smiled, leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend once again "Of course I will. I love you."

Blaine smiled in relief "I love you too."


	5. Friday: Graduation and College

_Blaine and Kurt were curled up in the corner of Kurt and Finn's joint graduation party, holding each other tightly; next week, Kurt was leaving for New York._

_Kurt kissed Blaine's head as he sniffed, murmuring "I don't want to lose you."_

_Kurt hugged him closer "You won't. I promise. You won't lose me. I'll be home some weekends and in the holidays, and other times you can visit me. And its only a year, and then you'll be in New York with me."_

_Blaine nodded slowly, nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck "I love you so much."_

_Kurt kissed his boyfriend's curls "I love you too, Blaine. I told you before. I'm never saying goodbye to you."_

That moment had been a year ago. They'd made it through their time apart by visiting whenever they could, and skype dates every night. They'd made it through, and now Blaine was finally flying out to New York to be with Kurt.

Blaine bounced impatiently in his seat as his plane landed in New York, sat next to his mother. Elizabeth smiled softly at him "Calm down, BB."

Blaine's legs twitched again "I can't, Mom. I've missed him so much. I'm so happy to be back with him again."

Elizabeth laughed softly and kissed his cheek "I'm happy for you, Blainers."

Blaine smiled "Thanks, Mom."

Blaine rushed off the plane as soon as they were able, waiting impatiently at baggage reclaim to grab his belongings before rushing out to the waiting area, his mother following behind.

Blaine looked around, beaming as he spotted Kurt, running over to him.

Kurt's face broke into a wide smile as he saw Blaine, opening his arms for him.

Blaine scooped Kurt into his arms, lifting him and hugging him tightly "I missed you."

Kurt smiled, stroking his fingers through his gel-less curls "I missed you too baby."

Blaine set him down slowly, lacing their fingers together "Where's Rachel?"

Kurt smiled "At the apartment, preparing lunch for us all. Come on baby; let's get you settled in at home."

Blaine beamed at Kurt's words "Home."

_This was going to be the start of the rest of his life._

_And Kurt would be right there by his side._

_Blaine couldn't be happier._


	6. Saturday: Proposal and Marriage

_A/N This is like my favourite one that I wrote for Klaine week. Klaine weddings make me feel all flaily._

_Blaine was hovering anxiously in the kitchen, waiting for his boyfriend to get home from work._

_Blaine had made a dinner, decorated the table with the nicest things they could afford, set music going and lit candles._

_Now all he needed was his boyfriend to get home - something that should happen any minute._

_As if on cue, Blaine heard the front door open and Kurt's voice call out "Babe, I'm home!"_

_Kurt made his way into the kitchen, beaming when he saw the layout "Oh baby, this looks wonderful. What's the occasion?"_

_Blaine smiled softly "Nothing. Just wanted to do something for you."_

_Blaine led him to a chair, pulling it out for him "Here, baby, sit."_

_Kurt sat down, smiling as Blaine started to dish up the food "Oh honey, it looks delicious."_

_Blaine smiled shyly "Thank you baby."_

_Blaine looked anxious all through dinner, and Kurt was starting to get worried. After they finished eating, and Blaine started stuttering over his words, Kurt finally snapped "Okay. What is it?"_

_Blaine hesitated, and sat down opposite Kurt "I had a whole speech prepared. And I've forgotten it. So I'm just going to speak from the heart."_

_Blaine reached out, lacing his fingers together with Kurt's "I've loved you since the day we met."_

_Kurt snorted and Blaine grinned sheepishly "Even if it took me a little while to realise it. But I realise now that I have. And as our relationship has grown, so has my love for you. And here we are, five years later. We made it, baby. Despite all the odds, we made it through. And I wanted to do something to symbolise that. So... I spoke to your Dad."_

_Blaine slid off the chair, and Kurt's eyes widened, his grip tightening on Blaine's hands "Blaine?"_

_Blaine got on one knee in front of Kurt "Kurt, I love you. And I went to your father, asking for his blessing for me to marry you. And he said yes. Now it's all down to you. Kurt Hummel, the most wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect man I have ever met; will you marry me?"_

_Kurt sniffed, dropping off the chair to kiss Blaine firmly "Yes, Blaine. I will."_

Two years later, and it was finally time. They had reached the day where they were going to say "I do" to each other.

And Blaine was freaking out.

He was pacing up and down his changing room whilst his best man and older brother, Cooper, attempted to soothe him.

Blaine was mumbling under his breath "Oh God, what if he's not here? What if he changes his mind? What if I fall over? What if I forget my vows?"

Cooper stood up, stepping in front of his brother, putting his hands on his shoulders "Blaine, relax. Number one, I've seen Kurt. He's calm, mostly. In HBIC mode, but calm. Number two, Kurt loves you. Why would he leave? Number three, well, I can't help you with those. But you'll be fine. Relax."

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath "Okay. Okay. I'm okay."

Cooper grinned "Good, cause you have to be out there in five minutes."

In Kurt's changing room, Kurt was busy bossing people around "Rachel, you, Quinn and Mercedes need to be behind me and my Dad. Finn and Puck will already be up front with Cooper. And Blaine will already be up there by that point."

Rachel rolled her eyes "Kurt, we've been through this countless number of times. This is what the rehearsal was for. Come on, relax. You've got to be out there in seven minutes and you don't want to look harried when you get to your husband to be."

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath "Okay. Okay."

Three minutes later, Blaine's stomach was in knots as he stood, making his way to the end of the aisle.

Cooper had already gone to the front to stand by Finn and Puck, and his father was waiting for him "You ready?"

Blaine nodded slowly, and he linked arms with his father. The two started to walk up to the end of the aisle, where everyone was waiting.

He stopped, looking down the aisle, waiting for his fiancée to appear.

A couple of minutes later he did, his arm linked with Burt's as they started to walk down the aisle.

They both beamed happily as their eyes met, and they both teared up a little.

Kurt reached the front and he whispered to Blaine "Hi."

Blaine grinned and whispered back "Hi. You look gorgeous."

The person conducting the ceremony talked them through their typical vows, then they both started to speak their own.

Kurt was the first to start "Blaine, when we met all those years ago, I thought we'd never be together. I had almost given up on you. And then you came to me, saying all those wonderful things to me, and then you kissed me. And I couldn't help but think - finally."

This elicited a small chuckle from Blaine, his eyes shining with tears. Kurt continued to talk "And then we went through the stages of our relationship. You told me you loved me, and I said it back. We moved in together. You proposed. And now we're getting married. And we have the rest of our lives to be together."

Blaine took a moment to prepare himself before starting to speak "When we first met, I felt like you were this magical being, impossible to actually exist. And then we started talking. And I realised you were damaged, broken. And this just made you more perfect; more real. And all I wanted was to help you. I did my best to do this. I slowly fell more and more in love with you over the time we were friends, until eventually it got to much. Watching you sing with such raw passion and emotion; that was it for me. I knew I couldn't bear to be without you for a moment longer. It took me a few more days to work up the courage to tell you, but it was worth it. So worth it. And now I have you, and I'm never letting you go."

The two turned back to face the person conducting the ceremony, and he asked "Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt once, smiling "I do."

Blaine placed the ring on Kurt's finger, and Kurt felt a tear run down his cheek as he smiled.

He then turned to Kurt "And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kurt smiled, a beautiful wide smile, reaching out to lace his fingers together with Blaine's "I do."

Kurt reached to place the ring on Blaine's finger, and they both laughed softly as they heard choked sobs coming from where Carole and Blaine's mother were sat.

The person conducting the ceremony smile "You may now kiss your husband."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him firmly, both of them beaming as people started clapping.

Blaine held his closer, both of them whispering "I love you."

Neither of them could believe it.

Because now they had each other.

_Forever._


	7. Sunday: Domestic Daddy Klaine

A/N. Please bear in mind all my information comes from the internet, so if it's wrong, blame google. I apologise for any mistakes.

Blaine rushed into the hospital, running over to Kurt instantly "Sorry! I'm sorry I'm late baby! Did I miss it?"

Kurt shook his head "It's okay. She's not fully ready to give birth yet. The nurses said we can get you in scrubs once you arrive, and then you can go in."

Blaine let out a breath of relief and then beamed "We're going to be fathers."

Kurt grinned back at him "Yeah, we are."

Ten minutes later, they were back in the delivery room, Kurt holding onto one of Rachel's hands, Blaine hovering by his side, bouncing excitedly.

Rachel huffed, gripping onto Kurt's hand tighter "It's a good job I love you too so much."

Kurt stroked his thumb over the back of her hand "And we appreciate this, so much."

Rachel huffed out another breathe, clinging onto Kurt's hand tightly.

The doctor stood up "Ten centimetres dilated. Time to start pushing, Mrs Hudson."

Fourty minutes later, their baby was pushed into the world.

Rachel slumped against the bed, panting.

Kurt kissed her forehead, and Blaine squeezed her hand, both of them tearing up "Thank you."

Rachel nodded tiredly, her eyes closed, muttering "You're worth it."

Blaine and Kurt turned to watch as their baby started screaming, watching as the umbilical cord was clamped at cut.

They laced their fingers together tightly; they finally had their baby.

Half an hour later Kurt was sat in a chair, cradling their baby in his arms, while Blaine sat on the arm of the chair, watching their newly born daughter.

They had already decided if they had a girl they would name her Emily Sophia - the Sophia part of the name coming from Kurt's late mother.

Both of them were cooing over her, smiling, their eyes wet with tears.

Kurt leaned up, looking at Blaine, giving him a watery smile. Blaine leaned down, giving him a soft kiss.

They finally had everything they wanted from life.

And if you had asked them ten years ago at the beginning of high school, it was everything they thought they would never get.

And then a chance encounter on a stairway changed their lives.

And things were never the same again.

They both looked back at their daughter, unable to look away for more than a minute.

_Things were finally perfect._


End file.
